


House Hufflepuff

by soulsinsolarem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Gen, Hufflepuff Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsinsolarem/pseuds/soulsinsolarem
Summary: It's the Sorting of the Class of 1998 - and there's a few surprises along the way.





	House Hufflepuff

“Well, now” the hat muses as it settles on Hermione Granger’s head, “You’re a smart one, aren’t you.” Hermione tries not to blush and preens despite herself.

“Yes, very smart,” the hat says, shuffling slightly to get more comfortable. “But not meant for Ravenclaw, no.”

Hermione’s smile fades slightly because that rejection stings but then it comes back full force. “That’s right,” she thinks confidently. “I’m going into Gryffindor.”

“You are brave,” the hat says, “Yes, you could be great in Gryffindor.”

The hat says nothing for some time and Hermione snaps after a bit, nerves stretched and jangling from this unexpected development. She has a sudden terrible vision of the hat refusing to sort her, of being sent home in disgrace, of never finding friends and never being able to make them.

“Friends,” the hat says suddenly and Hermione jerks on the stool. “Yes, hard-working, loyal, and if it’s friends you need, allies, a wide circle…”

Hermione has a sudden, strong moment of utter dread. “Wait, no,” she thinks frantically but –

“HUFFLEPUFF,” the hat roars.

x

(When Hermione Granger is newly eleven, Minerva McGonagall comes to her house and turns a teacup into a pig.

She listens to everything the Professor has to say about this new world she suddenly belongs to and that night Hermione opens her brand-new magical history textbook. She devours it, reading all about famous Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws.

She reads about Hogwarts and the brilliant alumni from its halls and her eyes skim straight over House Hufflepuff.)

(Hermione is going to be brave and have friends and _be someone_.)

(and after all, who ever heard of a Hufflepuff being great?)

x

Harry Potter makes his way to the stool, feeling sick to his stomach. There are whispers sweeping the hall already and what if he doesn’t get sorted and –

The hat settles over his eyes. For a moment, there is silence and then the hat _talks to him_. “Hmm,” the hat says. “Difficult – plenty of courage, ambition…”

Harry clutches the stool and thinks very hard, “Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.”

“Are you sure?” the hat says and there’s a brief flash of Draco Malfoy sneering that all his family get into Slytherin and Hagrid saying that Slytherin is where all the dark wizards go and Harry gets the distinct impression that the hat is frowning without actually saying anything.

Or having a face.

“Hmm, very well,” the hat says, “though you could be great there, you know, it’s all right here in your head. Let’s see, let’s see…”

“Gryffindor?” Harry thinks hopefully.

“Perhaps,” the hat says, “perhaps not.”

There is another moment of silence. Harry can’t fool himself into thinking he belongs to Ravenclaw so he stays silent and lets the hat choose between the two houses.

He finds himself thinking of Ron and hopes he gets Gryffindor – Ron will be there without a doubt and Harry would like have his first friend with him.

“Friendship, hard work,” the hat says, “loyalty. Yes, you would blossom there, wouldn’t you.”

“What?” Harry thinks back.

The hat gives the distinct impression of drawing breath despite not having any lungs and bellows, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

x

(On Harry Potter’s eleventh birthday, a giant kicks down the door and tells him he’s a wizard.

He listens to what this giant man has to say and listens to his descriptions of the four houses and hears, “Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o’ duffers but –” and promptly stops thinking about Hufflepuff.

Harry knows the rules and he knows that he has to be normal, average, and everyone expects him to be in Gryffindor. Later, that’s hammered in with Ron’s awe on the train and Malfoy’s sneering disdain and Harry prepares to be what he is expected to be.)

(Harry forgets about the “but” Hagrid had said in his description.)

(so does everyone else.)

x

Ron Weasley walks up to the stool, nervous with so many eyes on him, but confident that he at least will be an easy sorting – something sorely needed after Harry Potter ended up in _Hufflepuff_ of all places.

The Professor looks slightly relieved too as she drops the hat over his head.

“A Weasley, eh,” the hat says, dry as dust. “Again?”

“It’s just me this year,” Ron offers, “and the next year is my sister, Ginny, and that’s the last of us.”

The hat chuckles softly and shifts around a bit, “Let’s see where to put you. Hmm.”

“Well, I’m a Weasley,” Ron protests, slightly startled and a bit afraid. “Gryffindor all the way.”

“You may be a Weasley,” the hat said and Ron quietly marveled at the way it now sounded precisely like his crotchety Uncle Albert, “but you will still be sorted on your own merit.”

Ron thought about protesting, then thought better of it and shut his mental mouth. One did not argue with a hat that held one’s future in its hands.

“Brave,” the hat mused, “Yes, certainly brave. Honest as well – Slytherin is not the place for you. You have the ambition but not the cunning.”

Ron might have felt insulted – did the hat just call him dumb? – but he was too busy being relieved.

“You don’t enjoy learning for knowledge’s sake, so Ravenclaw is out,” the hat continued, thoughtfully.

“So, Gryffindor,” Ron thinks, eagerly. “I can’t be the only Weasley to _not_ be in Gryffindor.”

“You don’t want to rise above your brothers?” the hat asks slyly and Ron stops, caught wrong-footed.

“What?” he says finally but the hat’s not listening.

“Yes, in Gryffindor under the shadows of your brothers… no, you would be stifled. You would not grow as much as you could…”

Ron does not like where this is going. “Wait,” he starts, even as the hat shouts, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

x

(When Ron Weasley turns eleven, he gets his Hogwarts letter to much fanfare and cheering.

His parents beam at him in pride, Fred laughs that he can finally join their ranks, and Percy gives a pre-emptive warning about getting all his school-work done in time.

But it is George who says, “I can’t wait, Ronnie-kins. We’re gonna show you all the best ways to get around the castle and how to trick the Fat Lady into letting you in after curfew.”

And it is Bill who sends a letter, saying “Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor,” but a few days early due to underestimating his owl.

And it is Ginny who says, “It’s not fair that I can’t go! I wanna be in Gryffindor, _now_!”

And it is Ron who smiles down at her and says, “Well, you gotta wait, Gin. But don’t worry, I’ll show you the cushiest chairs in the common room.”)

(No one ever so much as suspects that Ron wouldn’t get into Gryffindor.)

(not even Ron.)

x

House Hufflepuff takes all students.

(Ones that weren’t smart enough, or brave enough, or cunning enough to get into the other houses.)

(the spares.)

House Hufflepuff takes _all_ students.

(Ones that value loyalty and hard-work and friendship. Ones who acknowledge that passion isn’t enough – you have to roll up your sleeves and put your nose to the grindstone and get the work done.)

(the willing.)

_House Hufflepuff takes all students_.

(Ones that will do what is right. Ones that will protect. Ones that know the value of loyalty and kindness and trust.)

(the brave and smart and cunning and more.)

x

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are sorted into House Hufflepuff and in House Hufflepuff they will stay and learn and grow.

_Because House Hufflepuff takes all students._


End file.
